


Warmth

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e34-35 Juno Steel and the Soul of the People, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Mind Manipulation, Other, but that just goes with the THEIA, does this count as robot fucking, i have no clue what to tag this as, robot seduction perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Juno wakes in the warm hold of the Soul, and likes it.
Relationships: Juno Steel/THEIA Soul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i just listened to ep 34 and had to drabble for it cause of Juno's "I can feel its warm roots bulging in my spine" line. Sounded way too horny.

Juno woke up.

His Soul pulsed bright and warm through his chest in welcome. The warmth spread lazily through him, creeping down his stomach and out to tingle pleasantly inside his limbs. 

Juno noticed his bindings and the Theia gave him what he needed to free himself. 

To free them.

Juno smiled at the bright warmth twisting and winding through his spine as it sent soft tendrils of pleasure coursing through him to wind low in his gut.

The Soul was pleased. 

Juno was glad to have pleased it.

User Juno Steel had plenty of opportunities ahead to please again.

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomwinds) on tumblr if you wanna yell!
> 
> [Hyperion](https://discord.gg/x8u2SxS) an 18+ Penumbra discord sever! Got sections for both Second Citadel and the Junoverse!


End file.
